


Sleep

by Anonymous



Series: Eyesore [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Eye Trauma, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sleep leaves even strong people vulnerable, but their beingpeopleisn't a certain thing.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Eyesore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559842
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Sleep

His breath ghosts over Sakura’s shoulder, wet and hot and  _ sticky _ in the dingy humidity of this backwater hotel in the slums of Kiri. The low-watt bulb is still on above them, flickering. The dark sets them on edge in a way that neither liked to deal with if it was unnecessary, and so the light remained on whenever they stopped to rest their eyes. His breathing is low and even, patterned, but he is not asleep, she knows. They come awake and unawake in synchronicity, their very circadian rhythms intertwined with each other’s.

When he moves, she shifts with him like a ripple; when she turns, he turns after her the way that a kite flies the way it is pulled.

Her head is cradled on his chest and his chin rests on her hair, scratchy but comforting – neither likes to break contact with each other for long, before it starts feeling  _ empty _ and  _ wrong.  _ Sakura’s hair is matted with blood from her kill that night and Sasuke’s back – Sakura can feel – is still damp.

He traces a pattern into her hip:  _ being watched. _

_ I’m armed, _ she says back with the movement of a finger. He does not say anything back, but it doesn’t matter – she knows what he’s thinking:  _ we are always armed. _ And they are – their bodies are their weapons the same as their blades.

The light swings as if its on its own, flickering once, twice, before a tinny noise sounds and the bulb shatters to the floor, a senbon clattering down after it.

Sakura is on her feet before the senbon has gone stationary, Sasuke’s cloak swirling around her otherwise naked body as she goes, launching herself toward the window, and pulling the offending body in. She does not need to look behind her to see where he is, she can feel him without chakra, she knows, whatever move she makes, he will be there to mirror it.

“Cunt,” their attacker snarls, “fucking –”

But he does not speak further, Sasuke’s kunai had found its mark in the middle of the man’s forehead, Sakura’s in his throat.

She springs back as Sasuke moves forward, removing his kunai and driving it back down, once into his left eye, then his right, scooping the eyes out as he goes.

“That he would think to look at you and say that,” he murmurs, letting the bloody pulp coating his fingers drip to the floor as he wipes the kunai off on his haori, scooping his hair back up into the bun it had fallen out of, securing Sakura’s hitai-ate back around it, the scratch through the leaf glinting in the starlight.

“Sweet of you,” she says, rolling her eyes, “I can protect myself.”

“I know,” he says, pulling her back down with him onto the thin straw mattress. “I know.”


End file.
